Homenagem ao Vovô
by DanyMoon
Summary: ESTA É UMA FIC VERÍDICA! Não tem muito haver com o Anime, por isso, leiam a "Nota da Autora" antes de ler a fic! Mostra todo o processo e sofrimento da família de Kagome até a morte de seu avô.


**Homenagem ao Vov**

**ATENÇÃO**: Leiam, antes de tudo, a mensagem abaixo:

Nota da autora: Olá pessoal... Bem, esse é um fic que não tem nada haver com a história do Anime em si, mas, eu precisava escrevê-lo. Estou sentada aqui, diante do computador, com dor-de-cabeça e lágrimas ainda presas aos meus olhos, diante do acontecido. Hoje, dia 20 de Setembro de 2004, faleceu meu querido avô. Por isso, peço que, aqueles que lerem, não julguem o fic de forma errada. É uma maneira que encontrei para aliviar minhas dores e meu sofrimento. Utilizarei os personagens Kagome Higurashe e seu avô (o resto da família também) para relatar esse triste episódio (ou melhor, essa triste fase) de minha vida.

Atenciosamente,

DanyMoon

Boa leitura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia-se alguns anos, poucos, desde que a doença se instalara em seu cérebro. Nunca vira doença pior ou mais terrível do que aquela... Mal de Alzheimer (lê-se: Mal de Alzaimer) (1). Kagome já notava um estranho comportamento da parte de seu avô, mas achava que era a famosa "velhice". Ele se esquecia das coisas com facilidade, seus músculos já não eram os mesmos.

No início desse ano, 2004, antes do início das aulas, Kagome soube, através de sua avó(2) que seu amado avô era portador daquela tal doença. A jovem já ouvira falar nela, um amigo da escola havia perdido o avô devido aos efeitos da doença. Ficara com medo a princípio, mas sabia que a morte à todos um dia chegaria. Seu avô já tinha lá seus 81 anos (3)... Não era mais tão jovem.

Os meses foram passando. Kagome ia à escola, fazia os deveres, estudava para as provas, tentava ser uma aluna disciplinada. Fazia pequenas visitas a seus avós de vez em quando, ria, contava as novidades, enfim: sua vida levava um rumo normal.

Sua avó, nas vezes em que a via, contava as façanhas de seu avô. As besteiras que ele falava, as coisas que fazia... Sofria muito, mas tentava não passar essa imagem. Seu marido esquecia onde estava, quem ela era (confundia-a com a ex-esposa) e, às vezes ameaçava-a de morte. Quase tentara suicídio. A avó de Kagome era paciente, tentava sempre consertar a situação da melhor maneira possível. Emagrecera muito, estava se desgastando. Até contratara uma pessoa que pudesse ficar 24 horas em sua casa p/ ajudá-la a cuidar dele. Quase não dormia mais. Passava noites em claro, e ás vezes conseguia dormir 15 minutos, 40 no máximo em dois dias!!

O velho senhor Higurashe (não sei se esse sobrenome o pertence. Só queria uma outra alternativa p/ chamá-lo) já não caminhava mais. Até andava, mas seus músculos estavam muito contraídos, sentia fortes dores quando movia-se.

A senhora Higurashe, mãe de Kagome, já havia comentado sobre a alternativa de uma cadeira de rodas. Sua "mãe" (4), esposa do avô de Kagome, enfim decidiu seguir os conselhos de sua "filha". Juntaram uma certa quantidade de dinheiro e compraram.

Dias após a compra da cadeira de rodas, o avô de Kagome foi internado. Estava com os pés e as mãos inchados, queixava-se de dores abdominais. Ficou internado no hospital dois, três dias e logo saiu. Fora um susto para toda a família, especialmente para a avó de Kagome.

Uma ou duas semanas passaram-se (não lembro ao certo) e mais uma vez ele foi internado. Kagome ficou chateada, mas sabia que era "normal" devido a progressão da doença de seu avô. Se ela soubesse que seriam os últimos dias de vida dele...

Parecia que estava com Pneumonia. Quando chegou ao hospital, o avô de Kagome estava com a Diabetes muito acima do limite (551, uma pessoa normal agüenta até 120, por aí), sem falar de que seus pés e mãos estavam novamente inchados e avermelhados. Fizeram alguns exames e constataram que ele estava com uma infecção pulmonar e outra intestinal. Dias depois, seu intestino estava paralisado. A avó de Kagome estava sofrendo como nunca. A idéia de perder seu marido... Estava desesperada, em prantos. Logo, os médicos foram obrigados a mandar o avô de Kagome para o CTI, seu estado se agravara.

Kagome estava sempre em busca de notícias. Também estava sofrendo, na escola já chorava diversas vezes. Suas amigas buscavam confortá-la e dar forças da melhor maneira possível.

Dia 20 de setembro de 2004, Kagome estava no colégio fazendo prova de Física. Estudara, mas estava tão perturbada com tudo que se concentrar estava sendo difícil. Ao entregar a prova, um pânico intenso e um desespero incontrolável bateram em seu coração. Lágrimas rolaram com muita facilidade.

Depois de realizar a outra prova (História), tentou conversar com suas amigas, mas as lágrimas queriam voltar; por isso, a conversa foi encerrada.

No penúltimo tempo, SOE (5), Kagome conversou com a Psicopedagoga sobre seus sentimentos e angústias. A professora aconselhou-a e acalmou-a. Tudo estava melhor.

Hora da saída: Kagome liga para o trabalho da mãe, mas soube que ela não fora trabalhar. Uma incógnita permaneceu no ar. Resolveu então ligar para casa e foi informada de que sua mãe estava na casa de sua avó. Ficou tranqüila e seguiu seu caminho, rumo a sua casa, doida de fome.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, chegou em casa, preparou seu prato e só por curiosidade ligou para a casa de sua avó. Sua mãe atendeu o telefone:

Mãe:- Oi, Kagome. Como vc está?

Kagome:- Estou bem. Olha, eu tentei ligar para o seu trabalho, mas me disseram que vc não havia ido trabalhar.

Mãe:- Sim, filha. Após eu ter deixado vc e seu irmão no colégio, voltei para casa e fui tomar banho. O telefone tocou e disseram que seu avô havia falecido na madrugada de hoje. Então, fui fazer companhia à sua avó. Tudo bem?

Kagome:- ...S-Sim... Tá... Tchau...

O choro naquele momento foi incontrolável. Kagome ficou em prantos. Seu avô... Seu querido e amado avô... Estava... morto...

Ela ficou um bom tempo chorando, chorando muito. As lembranças dos dias ao lado dele vinham à sua mente. Ele um dia a levara para passear... Levara-a ao clube... Bebera cerveja... Comera churrasco, casquinha de siri... Um dia ele sorrira... Contara piadas... Saíra para comprar jornal... Jamais o veria novamente...

Kagome, após tomar um banho, foi pensar sobre o que havia acontecido. Ainda não conseguia acreditar, não podia ser verdade! Mais lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto. Resolveu então ligar o pc e escrever um fanfic, contar seu história, para mostrar ao mundo o quão é importante se ter alguém, abrir-se com os outros quando se está sofrendo e , acima de tudo, que os avós são e sempre serão pessoas importantes e essenciais em qualquer família. Eles nos dão alegria, nos ensinam grandes coisas e nos afastam da maldade do mundo. Obrigada avô e descanse em paz!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs1.: (1)- Mal de Alzheimer- demência pré-senil que se manifesta por volta dos cinqüenta anos e se caracteriza por uma deterioração intelectual profunda e maciça, associada a uma desorientação temporal e espacial. (Larousse Cultural)

(2)- Precisei criar a avó de Kagome p/ melhor adequar minha história ao Anime.

(3)- Não lembro ao certo se meu avô tinha 81, 82 ou 83. É nessa faixa.

(4)- "mãe"- Na verdade, ela criou minha mãe desde os 7 anos de idade. É tia de minha mãe.

(5)- SOE- Não sei ao certo o significado, mas sei que é uma "aula" onde a turma conversa com a Psicopedagoga sobre diversos assuntos do dia-a-dia. Às vezes sobre assuntos pessoais, às vezes sobre assuntos políticos ou da sociedade em geral.

Obs2.: Bem, espero que vcs tenham entendido a minha história. Na verdade, não há nada haver com o Anime (conforme já falei anteriormente), mas eu precisava me acalmar e achei interessante dividir isso com os outros, mostrar a dor que eu senti e ainda sinto. Desculpe se não agradei à alguns, mas minha intenção realmente não era a de fazer uma super fic, ou algo parecido. Agradeço de coração àqueles que leram e peço que comentem, caso tenham vontade.


End file.
